10 Things I Hate About Meta Knight
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: Fumu had had it up to here with all of the weird things Meta Knight does. She deided to make a hate list, but is it really a HATE list? OneShot, Onesided Meta Knight x Fumu, Fumu's POV.


_Hello readers! This is my first "list" fic, and I REALLY had to think about it. Seriously, it's hard to be a fangirl and say bad stuff about Meta Knight :'(_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I used, and never will.**_

_Anyway, I hope y'all like this!_

**

* * *

**

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Meta Knight**

Hi. My name is Fumu Parm. I'm writing this diary because, well…

Oh, screw it. I'm writing this diary because my mom said it would be, and I quote, "good for releasing my emotions" I seriously don't get her sometimes. She thinks that I'm too secluded, and that I seem angry, but I'm not, I swear. I just… have a lot on my mind, that's all.

I'm supposed to do this without erasing anything, except for spelling mistakes, so here we go.

Half of my inner turmoil is because Kirby came to Popstar. He sort of became my adopted little brother, as if Bun wasn't enough. I have to admit, he IS pretty cute though.

He came here as a Star Warrior in training, as the pathetic excuse for a king, King Dedede, was ordering Demon Beasts to terrorize this planet. His true intentions are beyond me. This isn't who I want this entry to be about though. It'll be about Dedede's bodyguard, Meta Knight, who I, in many ways, despise. Here is why.

This is gonna get ugly.

**_*~*~*_**

**1)** He always appears out of nowhere. I mean, who does that? Does he enjoy other people's fear when he scares the living daylight out of them? He especially seems to enjoy it when I loose my temper. His eyes turn pink. That's a little weird.

**2)** He always wears that mask. _Every single day. _He never takes it off, even when he sleeps and eats. What could be under his mask that he is so dedicated to keep a secret?

**3)** I have to bring up the whole "shrouded in mystery" kind of attitude he has. What's so special about him that he has to have all of these secrets? It's kind of lame when you think about it.

**4)** He is so cold hearted and uncaring. I haven't seen him show he cares about anything, ever. Does he have to be so angsty all of the time? It can't be healthy.

**5)** He acts more like a bystander then an ally to Kirby. When Kirby has to fight a demon beast, he just stands there and lets Kirby get the stuffing beat out of him. The least he could do is help!

**6)** He has the weirdest sense of humor, and he barely laughs. When he does, it's about the strangest things you could think of, that aren't exactly funny.

**7)** He walks around with this "I am so cool and mysterious" kind of aura. Does he even try to do that? If he does, then wow, that's pretty stupid.

**8)** He's always so chivalrous; it gets sort of annoying after awhile. He has to panic at least once in his life.

**9)** I've seen inside his room – he has a soft spot for candy. I've seen a jar inside the room on numerous occasions. LAME.

**10)** I don't like him, and he doesn't like me.

**_*~*~*_**

Well, that made me feel better at least.  
The thing is, all of what I wrote on that list is a complete lie.

If I were to tell the truth while writing that list, it would go a little something like this.

**_*~*~*_**

**1)** When he appears, I suddenly get happier, even if it does startle me. When his eyes turn pink, I would give anything to know what is running through his mind.

**2)** That mask is one of the main reasons that I am attracted to him. I don't care what's under it, it could be the ugliest or cutest face, but it wouldn't change how I feel about him.

**3)** The more he shrouds himself in mystery, the more I want to know about him, to find out who he really is.

**4)** I know that he is a warm and kind person deep down, and that he would give his life for a friend.

**5)** He will always come to Kirby's rescue and mine, when he sees the pain is unbearable. He only wants Kirby to become stronger, and I understand that.

**6)** I don't care weather the joke is funny or not. I love to hear him laugh. It's almost like a deep giggle, which makes smile every time I hear it.

**7)** That aura that he has attracts me to him. He IS cool and mysterious, and I love that about him.

**8)** The way he stays calm during any situation… it dazzles me. He is such a gentleman, and I practically melt when he reassures me that "everything is alright" in that deep voice he has.

**9) **I find that soft spot extremely cute. Everyone has a soft spot, even Meta Knight. Just thinking about it makes me giggle.

**10)** I love him, and I don't think he loves me.

**_*~*~*_**

Well, I guess I can't really call this a hate list now, can I?

* * *

_Man, I HAD to make it one sided. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it!_

_Until next time, dear readers!_


End file.
